1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intraocular lenses including a ring or rim of colored material, and more particularly, pertains to the reduction of glare resulting from the edge effect and from the light transmitted from the positioning loops to the lens itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None of the prior art lenses known to applicant have utilized structure for reduction of glare resulting from the edge effect and from the light transmitted through the positioning loops to the lens itself.
The edges of a lens are known to cause glare as a result of the light which is incident on the lens but which is not brought to a focus on the retina. Because the loops are generally made from the same material as the central portion, the light falling on the loops is transmitted to the lens itself, causing glare and reflections which are distracting and uncomfortable.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages by providing a darker region which reduces the intensity of the light transmitted from the edge of the lens and from positioning loops to the central region.